Handheld folding knives have been used for many years for many purposes, including for self-defense. Using a folding knife as a weapon first requires withdrawing the knife from a contained location, such as from a pocket, a sheath, a holster, or a container. The second aspect of using a folding knife as a weapon is to unfold the knife. Using a folding knife can be difficult in a stressful situation, such as self-defense. Stress increases the difficulty of performing ordinary motor skills. Advanced motor skills often require extensive and dedicated training. When an individual is confronted with a situation that demands stress management and the execution of advanced motor skills, a successful outcome may be very challenging.
The basic concept behind a folding knife is that it can be stored safely in a pocket or container. A folding knife occupies a small amount of space in one's pocket and is also safe to handle when in the folded position as the cutting edge of the blade is safely and securely stored within the handle and facing away from an open surface.
Thus, there is a need for providing apparatus and procedures for modifying a conventional folding knife so that the knife may be more efficiently utilized.